


Learning To Duel In The Modern Sense

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akadeanna grew up in a time where there were no stone tablets to summon Duel Monster/Shadow Monsters and there were no Cards either; she grew up when certain Egyptians were taught to summon the Duel Monsters/Shadow Monsters by just calling them forth; now in 2339 she is learning from her Shadow Monster Guardian Dark Magician Girl nicknamed Kitty how to duel the modern ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cards and Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I don't own anything to do with Transformers, I don't own GI Joe. I own Akadeanna Hawk; I own Skylar Hawk (Human form of Skyfire, but I don't own Skyfire) I own Stardancer Prime, I own Stargazer Prime, I own Sorin, and I own all the Autobots of the Moon Wind Autobot Team.

Akadeanna walked in Domino Japan, however she wasn’t alone Dark Magician Girl walked beside her and the pair was talking; it shocked many to see a Duel Monster walking beside a woman. Akadeanna was learning about the modern process of dueling from her Shadow Monster Guardian as in her days they never used Cards, they didn’t even use the stone tablets, they just summoned the monsters to their side for aid.

Soon the pair stopped outside a shop and Dark Magician Girl says, “This is the best place you can buy cards for a deck Akadeanna, this is the Kame Game Shop.” Akadeanna looks at the Shop and sighs and says, “I will do this for you Kitty.” Dark Magician Girl nods and opens the door for Akadeanna.

Akadeanna steps through the door into the shop and Dark Magician Girl follows after her Mistress. Akadeanna looks around the shop and smiles seeing a young man behind the counter. Yugi looks up when the door opened and smiles seeing an Egyptian woman enter the shop, but he was shocked as he saw Dark Magician Girl with the woman.

Yugi asks, “How can I help you Miss?” Akadeanna smiles at the young man and says, “I’m interested in some cards to build my first deck.” Yugi was shocked that this woman was there to build her first deck when Dark Magician Girl was standing beside her, he says, “Oh of course I have plenty of cards for you to choose from. I’m a little surprised though that you don’t have a deck already.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “My companion told me this is the best place to get cards for my first deck. Why are you surprised? My name is Akadeanna.” Yugi points at Dark Magician Girl and he says, “Well as far as I know one must have a deck to call Duel Monsters to their side.” Akadeanna looks over the cards that Yugi had available and she shrugs and says, “Back in my days we didn’t have cards or decks.”

Yugi asks, “Did you use stone tablets then? Like back in Ancient Egypt?” Akadeanna looks at him surprised he knew of those ways and she shakes her head no and says, “No further back we had no cards, no decks, and no stone tablets we just called our Shadow Monsters to our aid and some of us were lucky enough to have a Shadow Monster as a Guardian.”

Yugi was shocked at her words and asks, “How far back was that where you had no tablets, no cards, no decks?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “The Beginning Of Time that’s how far back.” Yugi was shocked how far back and he asks, “Are you a reborn spirit? Or are you connected to someone?”

Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I am immortal a Goddess, I was the very First Queen Of Egypt. Being a Goddess is why I will never look older than 38 years old.”

Yugi was shocked at her words so this was _that_ Akadeanna he had read about. He asks, “Are you one of the ones who were lucky enough to have a Shadow Monster Guardian?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes I am one of the lucky ones, Kitty here or as you know her Dark Magician Girl is my Guardian. That’s how she’s able to be at my side without me having cards.”

Yugi smiles and says, “That’s wonderful. I’ve read all about you Akadeanna.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’m not surprised you have.” Akadeanna picks out cards that were her best aids during her reign including a set of Exodia Cards, Yugi says, “Exodia is one of the hardest monsters to control.”

Akadeanna shrugs and says, “Yeah I know he is, but I can control him easily.” Yugi was shocked at her words and he asks, “Can you summon him without the cards?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I can summon all Shadow Monsters to my aid without cards; but since Exodia is one of my best friends I need his cards in my deck.”

Yugi nods and he says, “You don’t owe me for those cards or anything else you want.” Akadeanna was shocked at his words and says, “Thanks.” She also gets a deck holder and puts the cards in them and then the holder on her belt. Yugi asks, “Can you show me how you summon them without cards?”

Akadeanna nods and says, “Sure I saw a nice large clearing nearby it would be perfect to summon in.” Yugi nods and leads the 2 women out of the shop putting the sign to close for now and Akadeanna leads Yugi and Dark Magician Girl to the clearing she saw before. Akadeanna looks at Yugi and asks, “Any particular Shadow Monster you want to see me summon first?”

Yugi looks at Dark Magician Girl and says, “You already have one I would first ask you to summon already summoned. Since you have her could you get Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian?” Akadeanna smiles as he asked 2 of her other favorites and she says, “Sure I can call them forth for you.”

Yugi sat down watching the Egyptian woman and Akadeanna raises her right hand to the sky and she calls, “Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian I summon you!” Yugi was shocked at her words, but he waited and soon both Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician appeared. Both Shadow Monsters came to their mistress and Dark Magician asks, “Are you all right Akadeanna?”

Akadeanna smiles at Dark Magician and says, “Yes I’m fine; I was just showing the young Yugi Moto how we used to summon you in my days. He asked me to summon you two first since your sister is already at my side.” Dark Magician smiles and says, “I’m glad you are fine and you were just showing him how you used to summon us in your days. Shall I warn the others about this?”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “I know you are, you always worry about me as much as your sister does. Except for Exodia yes please warn the others.” Dark Magician nods and Celtic Guardian of course checks Akadeanna making sure she was ok before the two left her. Yugi says, “Oh that was amazing. Why did you ask Dark Magician not to tell Exodia?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “Because Exodia is the **ONLY** Shadow Monster who doesn’t know I’m still alive. I want him to know when I summon him that I am still alive.” Yugi was shocked and asked her to summon more and Akadeanna did.

Finally after the last batch Yugi asked her to summon Akadeanna asks, “Do you want me to summon _him_ now? You know Exodia?” Yugi looks at Akadeanna and says, “Yes if you have enough strength still to summon him.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I am still at full strength so I can still summon anyone to my aid.”

Yugi was shocked at her words and he says, “Then please summon him.” Akadeanna nods and moves a bit away from Yugi and Dark Magician Girl to summon her largest friend to her aid and she raises her hand towards the sky again and she says, “Exodia! I summon you!”

With her call the skies darkened and lighting struck the ground and thunder was heard loudly and then with another lightning strike the large Shadow Monster known as Exodia was standing there and the weather cleared.

Exodia stood there in the clearing; he was shocked hearing his Mistress calling him and he spotted Akadeanna there and he kneels down to get a better look and he finally for the first time since he thought she was killed speaks and he asks, “Mistress Akadeanna is that you?” Akadeanna reaches up and touches Exodia’s face and says, “Yes it’s me old friend. Skylar saved my life.”

Exodia leans into her touch and he says, “I’m glad it’s you. Where is your mate speaking of him?” Akadeanna sighs before saying, “Half-way around the world where we live now a place called the United States, we live with my Great-Grandson Jared Hawk.” Exodia smiles at his Mistress’ words and he looks at Yugi who was there with her and says, “That boy is the only other one in this time who has been able to call me to his aid.”

Akadeanna looks at Yugi and says, “His name is Yugi.” Exodia looks closer at Yugi and says, “I like that name.” Yugi finally spoke and he says, “All this time I thought Exodia was the only Shadow Monster who couldn’t speak. Why have you never before now Exodia?”

Akadeanna says, “I can’t explain to you why he has remained mute until now Yugi.” Exodia sighs sitting down this time and he says, “I have remained mute to honor my Mistress who I have thought long dead until now. Knowing Akadeanna is alive still I will speak.” Yugi smiles it made sense why the large Shadow Monster had remained mute to honor Akadeanna.

Exodia touches where Akadeanna had her new deck and he asks, “Are you learning modern dueling now? Do you have me in there?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yeah I’m learning modern dueling; oh don’t you know it Exodia, you are my pride and joy in dueling of course you are there.”

Exodia smiles as his Mistress was learning modern dueling and that she had his cards in her deck and he says, “I’m glad you are learning modern dueling and you have me in your deck.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Of course. You know you are the last Shadow Monster to know I’m still alive.”

Exodia was a bit hurt hearing he was the last to know and he asks, “Why am I the last to know?” Akadeanna strokes Exodia’s face in reassurance and says, “Because I didn’t think you would believe anyone telling you that I am still alive that’s why. That’s also why I summoned you.” Exodia felt better it was true he doubted he would believe anyone even Dark Magician Girl if they had told him his Mistress was still alive.

Yugi says, “You know Akadeanna you will still need a Duel Disk for modern dueling I can take you to see Seto Kaiba about that.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yes you are right on that Yugi. I would like that if you would.” She turns and looks at Exodia and says, “Thanks old friend go and rest now.” The storm reappeared and Exodia once again disappeared.

Yugi chuckles and says, “He’s sure obedient.” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “It’s not about obeying me, it’s about trust and friendship.” Yugi smiles and says, “The heart of the cards right?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Yeah I guess that’s what it would be called now.”

Yugi made a call then and a stretch limo appeared and a boy slightly younger than Yugi steps out and he asks, “Is she the one Yugi?” Yugi smiles at Mokuba and says, “Yes this is her Mokuba.” Mokuba asks, “Are you coming with us Yugi?” Yugi nods and says, “Yeah I am.”

Mokuba steps closer to the Egyptian woman and says, “I am Mokuba Kaiba Vice President of Kaiba Corp. Yugi asked me to get you so you could get your first duel disk.” Akadeanna smiles as the young man was very polite and she says, “A pleasure to meet you Mokuba, I am Akadeanna Hawk, I am the oldest living duelist. Dark Magician Girl will also be coming with us.” She nods at her Guardian who was still nearby.

Mokuba was shocked as this woman was the oldest living duelist and he says, “You don’t look much older than 38 years. How old are you exactly?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I’m immortal that’s why I don’t look much older than 38,” she pauses and then says, “Well I’ve never really counted how many centuries old I am, but to put it mildly I was The First Queen Of Egypt at the beginning of time so yeah.”

Mokuba stares at the woman startled at the fact she was from the beginning of time he says, “That is truly shocking. Well if you will come with me I will take you to Kaiba Corp for your first duel disk. Of course Dark Magician Girl may ride with us as well.” He guides the 2 women and Yugi to the Limo and then Akadeanna stepped in first followed by Dark Magician Girl, then Yugi, and lastly Mokuba got in.

Akadeanna settled into the limo used to riding in them as important as she was. Mokuba looks at the driver and says, “We are settled back here.” The driver says, “Of course Master Mokuba.” The limo headed towards Kaiba Corp., but Mokuba asks, “How can Dark Magician Girl be out without her card in play?”

Akadeanna asks, “Do you know about some Duelists having a Shadow Monster Guardian?” Mokuba was shocked as he was answered with a question and he says, “Yeah I’ve heard stories of that. Why?” Akadeanna nods at Dark Magician Girl and she says, “Dark Magician Girl is my Guardian that’s how she can be out without her card in play.”

Mokuba was shocked at Akadeanna’s words, but he says, “That’s amazing that she is your Guardian; do you have her card in your deck though?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes I do have her card in my deck and I have Exodia’s 5 cards in there too.”


	2. Duel Disks And Seto

Soon the limo was pulling up to the Kaiba Corp. building and Mokuba got out first and helped Akadeanna out first then Dark Magician Girl, and lastly Yugi. Mokuba then says, “Welcome to Kaiba Corp.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thank you Mokuba.”

Mokuba guides the 3 into the large building and he says, “My older brother Seto is the builder of the modern duel disks. Have you had one before Akadeanna?” Akadeanna smiles listening to Mokuba speak, but she shakes her head no and says, “No I have never had one they didn’t exist in my days nor did we have the stone tablets.”

Mokuba was shocked and asks, “Then how did you summon them to your aid?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “We just called them to our aid, raising our right hand we would call the Shadow Monster’s name and say ‘I summon you!’ And they appear to aid us.”

Mokuba was in awe on how they would summon the Shadow Monsters in Akadeanna’s day and asks, “How far back does that go?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “Back to the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt.” Mokuba’s eyes went wide and he says, “That is a long time ago. What time did you exist?”

Akadeanna shrugs and says, “Simply put it was during _my_ reign that we summoned Shadow Monsters like that. I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was First Queen Of Egypt.” Mokuba stares so she was that Akadeanna and he says, “That’s shocking that you are that Queen. How did you survive the attack?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “Skylar the love of my life protected me, I woke up 3 days after the attack on the planet called Cybertron.” Mokuba was shocked and says, “That is very shocking.” He stepped into a large room where a slightly older boy was dueling against the computer which he beat.

Mokuba says, “Good job big brother!” Seto looks at his younger brother who had brought friends and he lowers the platform and he says, “Thank you Mokuba. Who are your friends?” Akadeanna moves forward and says, “I am Akadeanna Hawk, Yugi contacted your brother Mokuba because I need my first Duel Disk.”

Seto liked this woman direct and to the point and he says, “All right then Miss Hawk let’s see how you duel then I will decide what Duel Disk works best for you. How do you duel?” Akadeanna snorts and says, “That’s Mrs. Hawk Seto as I am married. That’s fine though. I am still learning to duel with cards in my days we had no cards and we had no stone tablets.”

Seto was shocked and he says, “Pardon me then Mrs. Hawk. Well then if you are most comfortable with dueling that way you may duel your way.” Akadeanna nods and looks at Dark Magician Girl and asks, “Kitty do you wish to stay at my side or do you wish to return to the Shadow Realm for my call?”

Dark Magician Girl says, “I wish to stay at your side Mistress.” Akadeanna nods and says, “That’s fine.” Akadeanna and Kitty head for the second platform and the pair step onto it and Akadeanna’s and Seto’s raise into the air. Akadeanna glances at the white disk on Seto’s wrist noting that must be his Duel Disk.

Seto asks, “Do you wish to go first or shall I?” Akadeanna says, “You first.” Seto nods and calls forth his first monster in defense mode. Akadeanna had alerted her Shadow Monsters she would be doing her first duel against Seto Kaiba, but not with the cards. She studies Seto before raising her right hand to the skies and she says, “Celtic Guardian I summon you!”

Seto laughs at the woman’s words, but then to his horror Celtic Guardian appeared on Akadeanna’s side of the field and Akadeanna says, “Attack his facedown monster!” Seto was infuriated that his monster was destroyed.

4 hours into the duel Seto had his Blue Eyes Ultimate out on the field and he laughs and says, “This match is mine!” Akadeanna laughs as she had yet to play her trump monster Exodia and she says, “I think not Seto; I still have one more ace up my sleeve.” Seto snorts at her words and Akadeanna takes a deep breath and she says, “Exodia I summon you!”

Seto laughed as this girl thought she could summon the most powerful Shadow Monster to the field, but he stepped back as the room darkened and lightning started striking the ground and thunder was heard and then after another lightning strike there stood Exodia and the lights returned.

Akadeanna’s sky blue eyes sparkle and she says, “Old friend lets show this boy why we were the top duelist pair of our time, attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!” Exodia attacked the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon defeating Seto in one swift move.

Seto fell to his knees as the female who he thought wasn’t that good of a duelist beat his best monster, Exodia turns to Akadeanna who strokes his face and she says, “Thanks old friend go back and rest.” Exodia says, “Always willing to help you Mistress Akadeanna. Take care.” The room darkened again and the lightning hit and in a flash Exodia was gone.

Seto stood up shocked as he heard Exodia speak and watched him leave. The two platforms lowered and Akadeanna with Dark Magician Girl stepped off the Platform. Seto also steps off and walks to Akadeanna and says, “I’ve never faced such a strong duelist before, you are even better than Yugi ever was.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “You were great yourself Seto, you would’ve won had I not had control over Exodia.” Seto chuckles and says, “Yes Exodia was sure a surprise when you pulled him out. I will let you look over all the Duel Disks I have made and I will make you a custom one.”

Akadeanna smiles at his words and went to the computers with him and starts looking over the Duel Disks he had made so far and even inspected his Duel Disk he had on his wrist. She then had the schematics for her Duel Disk and she says, “There that’s what I’d like for it Seto.” Seto looks over the schematics the female duelist wanted and he says, “That’s quite impressive. However why do you want 2?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “One will be mine and I will be taking the second one back to the States for my husband, he’s gotten more into the card dueling then I have, but he’s never gotten a Duel Disk of his own.” Seto nods and he guides her to where they were made and Akadeanna watches Seto make the 2 Duel Disks.

Seto looks up and says, “I don’t have the gems though you requested for the Duel Disks.” Akadeanna lays one bag down and says, “These are for my Duel Disk.” Seto smiles he should’ve figured she would be ready for that and he places the gemstones into her Duel Disk and he says after he had finished hers, “I bet you have the ones for the second one too.”

Akadeanna produces the second bag and lays it down and says, “Of course, I came prepared with the gemstones.” Seto asks, “Do the gemstones mean anything special?” Akadeanna says, “The ones in my Duel Disk represents who I was as First Queen Of Egypt, and the ones for Skylar’s represents who he was as my lover.”

Seto smiles and says, “That makes sense why you chose them. I don’t understand though why Dark Magician Girl remains at your side.” Akadeanna looks at her Shadow Monster Guardian and she says, “Because Dark Magician Girl is my Shadow Monster Guardian she prefers to stay out of the Shadow Realm and at my side.”

Seto was shocked as he had heard of that before, but hands her, her disk and says, “Here Akadeanna your new Duel Disk.” Akadeanna slips it on her arm like she saw Seto have his and says, “It’s perfect.” Seto smiles and hands her the second before saying, “I’m glad it is. Though I’m surprised you called forth Dark Magician Girl’s lover when she was at your side.”

Akadeanna goes over the Shadow Monsters she had called forth and she shakes her head no and says, “No I didn’t call her lover to the field I just went over who I called to the field and I didn’t call him forth.” Seto was confused at her words and says, “Yes you called Dark Magician to the field.”

Akadeanna snorts as most thought Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were lovers and she says, “Oh no I called her older brother to the field, Dark Magician is gay I called his lover to the field first though; I didn’t however call Flameswordsman to the field and that’s Dark Magician Girl’s lover.”

Seto was shocked so he was wrong Dark Magician wasn’t interested in women, but he asks, “Do you mean then that Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian are lovers?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes that’s right Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian are lovers.” Seto frowns and says, “I don’t think anyone considered that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl could be siblings.”

Akadeanna shrugs and says, “I’ve known that since I first met Kitty or as you know her Dark Magician Girl that they were brother and sister. Dark Magician is 5 years older than Dark Magician Girl.”


End file.
